I Will Try For You
by degrassi4eva
Summary: Liberty wants to get over her crush on JT, and JT wants nothing to do with Liberty (or so he thinks). But, with a transformation, a class assignment, a really bad date, and a little luck, things can change...
1. I Will Try

This is a JT and Liberty fic. I really like JT, cuz he's insanely funny. I like Liberty cuz she's just got it together. I like the idea of them together, because I know they're complete opposites, but they wouldn't be fighting all the time, because they connect. Ok. Here we go...

The bell was going to ring any second, and if JT didn't finish this test, he was pretty sure his passing mark was toast. Burnt toast. With crispy crust and blackened edges... Yeah, ok, so he'd skipped breakfast this morning to cram. Not the best idea, especially since this was the first class of the day, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get to his and Toby's locker before the next class.

He snuck a glance to left. Liberty sat about five feet away, hands folded on her paper, smug smile perfectly in place. She'd finished her test long before him. JT rolled his eyes. Of course she had. He knew she would.

_That stuck-up little know-it-all..._ He almost didn't hear the bell ring, he was so engrossed in his thoughts.

Liberty was the first one out of the room, and JT was glad. He picked his last five answers at random (it was a multiple choice test) and raced out the door, figuring he could make it to the lockers if he hurried.

Liberty was certain JT had been staring at her the last five minutes of class. Actually, it looked more like leering. But oh well. At least he had looked at her.

As she hurried to her next class, she thought that maybe it was time for her to get over JT. She had thought this before, of course, and it had never happened. But still... Still, it hurt her that he didn't like her at all, let alone THAT way. She needed a change. Something to make him notice her.

_But what..._ She thought to herself. _What would make him notice me..._

"OOPS!" She cried as she slammed into someone, her books flying everywhere. "I am SO sorry! I-I didn't mean it! Honest! I swear!"

"It's alright... Hey, aren't you Liberty Van Zandt?" Liberty looked up at the sound of a soft male voice, and her eyes widened. The boy was GORGEOUS!! Tall, with blue-black hair, and cinnamon skin that truly accented his deep ink-black eyes.

"Uh... Yeah, that's my name. Um, what's yours?" Asked Liberty, stunned.

"It's Devon. I'm new around here. Just got transferred two weeks ago. But I'm in the art class right after you. Your paintings are awesome. I always check them out, every day, to see what's changed. You always make everything just perfect before you sign your name." He laughs to himself. "I guess you think I'm a stalker now, right?"

Liberty was too shocked to think. "Um... no. Thank you for the compliment." Then, she had an idea.

"You know, I'd be happy to show you around sometime." She said, smiling.

Devon smiled. "Great. How about after school. I'll meet you in the caf." he said, before turning around and walking away.

Liberty was still smiling when the second bell rang. _This is perfect. The perfect way to get over JT and this silly crush..._

__

JT walked into his next class, surprised to find that Liberty hadn't gotten there already. Liberty was NEVER late. NEVER late, NEVER sick, and ALMOST NEVER absent. JT felt weird being in a classroom without Liberty in it.

As the class bell rang, JT was certain there was something wrong. _Why isn't she here???_

Toby looked from JT, to the door, and back to JT again. "What did you do, JT?" He whispered. "Lock her in the janitor's closet or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no." JT was spacing out. Imagining what could've happened to Liberty.

"Alright, class. Take out your text books. I'm going to ask you to read section five, and-" Mrs. Kwan was interrupted when the door opened, and a very flustered Liberty came into the room.

"You're late, Miss Van Zandt."

"I am SO sorry, Mrs. Kwan. I got held up, uh... talking to my last teacher."

JT was convinced something was up now. Liberty had been the first one out of class. He'd SEEN her go. As Liberty took her seat, he snuck a glance in her direction.

_Funny... You wouldn't expect LIBERTY to be smiling like that if she'd just came in late. She's practically a human lightbulb... and is she DOODLING?! On her TEXT BOOK?! What's with her???_

JT had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach for the entire class. She had begun to doodle on a piece of scrap paper, which she crumpled in a ball when the bell rang. She left it on the desk, and got up to head to lunch. JT, however, was a little more than curious as to what could make Liberty act... so... un-Liberty-ish.

Picking up the crumpled paper, he looked at the doodles. There were hearts and flowers and all that junk, but JT was looking for words. He knew it was probably about himself; everyone knew of Liberty's blatant crush on the class clown. But when he saw what she had written....

For some reason, he felt like his heart was sinking....

And for some reason, he felt himself stop breathing....

And for some reason, he felt his eyes watering....

_Liberty & Devon 4 ever._

He crumpled the paper again, before stuffing it in his pocket and heading for the lunch room.

For some reason, he already knew he wasn't going to like this 'Devon' guy....


	2. Try To Move On

JT and Lib ALL THE WAY!!!!

((JTLib=3)) means time lapse or switch person

Liberty was more than your average excited. She was pumped. She could barely keep herself still as she waited for the last bell to ring. And as it finally did, She jumped up and raced out the door at practically light-speed.

_I gotta get to the caf before he leaves!_ She thought, almost running down the hallway.

She got to the caf, took a moment to straighten her outfit, and opened the door. There he was. Leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, bangs shadowing his eyes and arms crossed in a style that made him look dangerously tempting. He was looking around, probably for her. Smiling brightly, Liberty stepped through the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So, you ready for the grand tour?" He turned his eyes to her and smiled warmly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Lets go."

The tour was like an adventure. They went ot the art room, and Devon smiled at her painting. She took him to the library, and showed him her favorite studying books, which he said he'd have to read sometime. She took him to the computer lab, and introduced him to Toby and Kendra, who were staying late to work on a project. They laughed and joked about teachers and assignments, tests and homework... And Liberty felt like they connected. She smiled at this thought.

"So..." Devon began, as they walked down the hallway to Liberty's locker.

"You had fun, right?" Liberty asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. So I was wondering if-"

"Hey, Liberty! Who's your friend?"

Liberty's heart leaped at the sound of that voice, but inwardly, she groaned.

_No... Not JT... Not now!!_

((JTLib=3))

JT had been walking down the hallway, wondering exactly what was up with Liberty, when he saw her familiar figure pass by him, another person beside her, and neither seemed to notice him. The guy beside her was tall, with dark hair. JT immediately realized this had to be Devon.

"So..." Devon was saying. JT, the avid listener he was, began eavesdropping at the best of his ability.

"You had fun, right?" JT frowned at the eagerness in her voice.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. So I was wondering if-"

"Hey, Liberty! Who's your friend?" JT heard himself saying, even though his mind was screaming _He's about to ask her out!!!_

Liberty sent him the mother of all glares, but JT didn't pay attention to that. He walked straight up to Devon, and extended his hand.

"I'm JT York. It's a pleasure to meet you." JT said, his tone silently dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm Devon." Devon was about to shake JT's hand, when JT suddenly pulled it away, faking a cough.

"You alright, man?" Devon asked JT, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-(fake cough)- The dust around here. So..." JT said, slinging an arm over Devon's shoulders. "What are you and Little Miss A doing here at school so late?"

Devon shrugged JT's arm off his shoulders and grabbed Liberty's hand, giving JT an unexplainable urge to beat the crap out of him. "Liberty is giving me the grand tour. I'm kind of new around here."

"Oh, isn't that nice?" JT laughed, his voice full of sarcasm. "I guess I'll see you around." JT walked away slowly.

He knew that Devon guy was going to be trouble.

((JTLib=3))

"Sorry about him." Liberty said, rubbing a thumb over his hand. "He's kind of a jerk. Sometimes."

"That's ok. Now, as I was saying..." Devon began. Then, he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I would be delighted if you would go out to dinner with me sometime."

Liberty blushed. "I- I would be delighted."

Devon smiled. "Great. Say, Friday? I'll pick you up around seven?"

Liberty could only nod as Devon walked away.

((JTLib=3))

JT watched Liberty very closely the next day. She was smiling like a fool and couldn't seem to sit still. JT could only guess the cause of this sudden change.

_He asked her out, didn't he?_ For some reason, the thought made his heart sink. _She looks so happy... Smiling like sunshine... her eyes lighting up every five seconds, she must be thinking about him... She looks so gorgeous when she smiles like that... WHAT THE HELL?!_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned back to Mrs. Kwan, hoping whatever she was talking about would distract him from thoughts of Liberty.

"And now, I would like to talk to you about your next project. You will be paired up, and I will give you a play we haven't studied. You will read the play together, pick a scene, and act out your own interpretation of it. Show what you think of the characters, the situation, and what you think your characters are thinking. Everyone understand?" The class groaned, but nodded.

"Alright, now I'll pair you up. Toby, you're with Kendra."

Toby smiled and JT held back a groan.

The pairings went on and on, until....

"And JT, you're with Liberty. Now, would one person from each group come up and pick a play out of the box?" JT groaned as he heard the pairing, and he heard his groan echo behind him. He turned, surprised. Apparently, she was just as unhappy with the pairing as he was.

JT stood and picked a slip of paper out of the box. He sat back down and opened it.

_The Twelfth Night; or What You Will._

JT had never heard of it, but he had a funny feeling this was going to be an... interesting project.

He snuck a glace at Liberty, who was also sneaking a glance at him.

He smiled. He was pretty sure she had the same feeling.


	3. Try To Be Good

I have no comment, people....

((JTLib=3))

Liberty was panicking. She could NOT be paired up with JT in this assignment. She was trying to get OVER him. This would RUIN it. She'd have to work on this stupid project with him all week, and probably most of the weekend. How was THAT going to help her??? If she was EVER going to get over him, she needed to be as far away from him as possible. Doing a project with him did NOT seem like a good idea.

Today was supposed to be a good day. This class was supposed to be a good class. Devon had called last night, and asked her to meet him in the library after this class. Sure, she knew skipping was wrong, but if JT wanted to be with her...

_Wait.... Did I just think JT?!?!?! Oooh no. I'm NOT going down that road again! Devon, Devon, DEVON! I've got to change partners. NOW._

As she raised her hand to ask Mrs. Kwan to change partners, she shot a glance at JT, and found him looking at her as well. He gave her a quizzical look as she rose her hand.

"And all partner selections are FINAL. No exceptions."

Liberty mentally cursed the teacher, and let her hand drop. JT's quizzical look changed to one of shock. He turned, tore out a piece of notebook paper, and began to write. He then passed it to her.

_ L._

_ The play is 'The Twelfth Night; or What You Will'. Have you heard of it?_

_ JT_

Liberty quickly read the note, and groaned inwardly. _The Twelfth Night._ Why did she have to be stuck with THAT silly play?! She took out a pen and wrote back, then passed the note to JT, who was waiting patiently.

_I just have to get through this ONE period. Just this one, and I'll be with Devon. Home free..._

((JTLib=3))

JT was a little surprised that Liberty had wanted to change partners so quickly. No, make that very surprised. Who, was he kidding? He was downright shocked. Liberty didn't want him around anymore? No. No, that couldn't be it. There had to be something else.

JT re-opened the note Liberty had just passed back to him. He had taken it quickly, not wanting to meet her eyes. He was too afraid of what he would see.

_I've read it. It's stupid. We've got our hands full. Lets meet in the library after school._

JT put the note in his pocket. _Ok... so, it's stupid. I can live with that. We'll just do the assignment and never speak to each other again._ The idea sounded good to his mind, but his heart...

Well, he didn't feel like listening to his heart right then.

The bell rang, and he stood to leave, only to see Liberty race out the door like the devil was at her heels. He sent a questioning glance at Toby, who was talking to Kendra. Looks like he would have to be the lone detective on this one.

Walking out the door quickly, JT scanned the hallway. Looking around, he spotted Liberty going down the hallway toward the library. _But her next class is lunch... in the caf... in the other direction... where's she going?_ JT could've just let it go, figuring that she was going there to study during lunch. But after meeting that Devon guy, who was most definitely a creep in his book, JT wasn't about to let Liberty get away with anything out of routine.

Being as sneaky as possible, he followed her down the hallway toward the library.

((JTLib=3))

Liberty was a little nervous. Devon had said something about 'Spending the day together', and she wasn't sure skipping an entire half-a-day was a good idea. She stopped at the library door, ran a hand through her hair, and smoothed out her outfit.

_All this for a guy, huh? _She thought to herself, jokingly. She opened the door, and spotted Devon sitting at a table in the corner. He looked up and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Definitely." was all Liberty could reply. Devon stood and walked toward her, taking her hand and leading her away from the library.

"Don't tell me you've never skipped before..." Liberty blushed. This was her first real skip.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll make sure you have the time of your life." he said with a wink.

"Oh really?" Liberty asked, coyly.

"Really." Devon smiled. Without warning, he pulled her close, and kissed her...

((JTLib=3))

JT froze in the middle of the hallway. He felt like his heart was shattering. He didn't know why he felt like crying, or screaming, or beating up that Devon creep. He just did. And as he watched Devon's lips press against Liberty's, he wanted to rip them right off his face. Something inside him burned to have what Devon had right then... He didn't know why, but it did...

And suddenly, it dawned...

_I don't... LIKE Liberty... Do I?_

((JTLib=3))

The kiss was rough. It wasn't what Liberty wanted her first kiss to be. But she guessed it was ok, because it might be rough to her, because she had nothing to compare it to. Devon was pressing his lips against hers hard. He nipped her bottom lip so she'd open her mouth, and then he speared his tongue inside. The weird thing was...

The really strange thing about that kiss was...

She felt absolutely nothing.

No spark. No flame. No weak-in-the-knees, trembling with the force of it feeling.

Just... Nothing.

"Are you two love-birds done yet?" came a sarcastic voice from behind them.

They broke apart instantly, only to find JT leaning against the lockers behind them. Liberty blushed with embarrassment. Being caught by JT was NOT what she needed right now.


	4. Try To Stay Sane

Wow. I can't sleep. Looks like you guys are going to get this chappy sooner than you think.

((JTLib=3))

"Are you two love-birds done yet?" JT said, finally able to speak. He watched as the couple sprang apart and looked at him. Liberty was surprised. Devon was irritated. As Liberty smoothed out her shirt and Devon ran a hand through his hair, JT began to realize that there was something wrong with this picture. Liberty didn't appear to be smiling. Or giggling. Or anything other than incredibly embarrassed.

Liberty cleared her throat. "What do you need, JT?"

_You..._ JT thought, before mentally bitch-slapping himself for thinking such thoughts. "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to work on that project now, since you didn't seem to be in any _hurry_ to get to lunch." JT said, his voice holding the tiniest bit of spite he didn't even know was there.

"Well, actually, Devon and I-" Liberty was cut off when Devon slipped and arm around her waist and pulled her crushingly close. She was so surprised she didn't even notice the death-glare JT sent in Devon's direction.

"Liberty and I have plans." Said Devon, a bit of arrogance in his voice. "For the rest of the day, actually. Sorry. I guess you should've asked sooner." Liberty didn't notice the fact that Devon's tone clearly suggested something other than the project was in mind.

"Actually, Devon..." Liberty began, pulling away from him. "We really do have to get to work on this project. We just got it today, and..." she trailed off. Devon frowned, then sighed.

"Well, I guess... But don't forget our date on Friday." He said, shooting a glance at JT who rolled his eyes back. _Yeah, so what, you've got a date, whoohoo._

"I wont." Liberty said, smiling. She jumped up and gave him a peck on the cheek, before walking down the hallway, back to the library. JT gave Devon a half-smirk before walking toward the library himself.

_I don't like Liberty that way. I don't._

_ I just don't like Devon at all._

((JTLib=3))

_That was... Interesting..._ Thought Liberty, as she moved through the familiar shelves of the library, trying to find a book of Shakespearian Comedies. Finding one, but realizing it was too high up, she attempted to jump for it, only to find it was still too high.

"Need some help there?" came JT's voice from behind her, softer than usual. Liberty reminded herself that it was probably due to the fact that they were in a library.

"I can't reach it." She pointed to the elusive book.

"Lemme try." JT said, reaching for the book. The book, however, was on the top shelf. So even though JT jumped for it he still couldn't reach.

"Let me get a stool." Liberty said. JT, however, grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Oh no." He said, in mock-fury, twisting his baseball cap backwards from its usual sideways position. "This... is war..."

Liberty laughed as JT made another futile jump for the book. And then another. And then another.

"JT, JT..." Liberty was trying to stop laughing. "Le-let me get a stool."

"No!" JT said, voice full of fake anger. "I have not yet begun to fight!" He made another jump, but lost balance, landing flat on his butt, causing Liberty to erupt into giggles.

"You know, the scenery is really nice down here. Come see." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down with him.

Then, they both stopped and looked. They looked at the bottom shelf, and then each other, and back at the bottom shelf.

On the bottom shelf was a book entitled _The Complete Book Of Shakespear's Comedies._

They both stared at it for a moment, openmouthed. Then, JT picked it up, and looked at the book on the top shelf.

"Another day, my friend... Another day..." He said menacingly to the book. Liberty burst out laughing once more, and grabbed JT's arm. She ignored the little spark she got when her hand touched his bare arm.

"That was a riot, JT. Now, lets get to work." She said smiling. With that, she led him toward the nearest table.

((JTLib=3))

Liberty's laughter was still ringing in his ears as JT walked with her to the nearest table. _I bet Devon never makes her laugh like that..._ he thought confidently. He was glad he had something Devon probably didn't. It gave him pride and happiness knowing he could make Liberty laugh that way.

"So, uh... You said you know this play?" JT asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. It's really silly and stupid. I don't like it as much as the other plays, but I guess that doesn't matter." Liberty said nonchalantly.

"So, what's it about?" JT asked.

"Um... let me put it in words you understand." She began, sitting down and motioning JT to sit down as well. "There's this girl, Viola, ok? She's basically shipwrecked in this place called Illyria. She's really some kind of duchess or something, but she finds out about this Duke guy, Orsino, who's in love with this girl Olivia. Thing is, she doesn't love him back. So every time Orsino proposes marriage to her, Olivia says she can't 'cuz she's still mourning the death of her brother."

"That's harsh... Go on." says JT, already becoming interested in the story.

"Ok, so Viola wants to talk some sense into the guy, Orsino, so she poses as a guy and gets herself hired as Orsino's page. That's somebody who delivers messages."

"So, wait, she actually poses as a GUY?!" JT asks, finding it funny.

"Yeah, so then, she gets really close to Orsino. She becomes one of his most trusted servant guys. Thing is, she falls head-over-heels in love with him."

"Great." JT says, sarcastically. "Go on."

"So, one day, he tells Viola to deliver a message to Olivia. Olivia basically bad-mouths Orsino right in front of her and she gets ticked off. She kind of yells at Olivia for not realizing how good she has it. But, as she's storming out of the place, Olivia's all like 'oh, he's so strong and loyal!' and falls head-over-heels in love for Cesario, Viola's male alter-ego."

"No Way!" JT exclaimed before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah way. And it gets even better when Viola's twin bro comes to town." Liberty finished, smiling.

"That's crazy! Insane! Totally off-the-wall!!" JT exclaimed. Then, taking the book out of her hands, JT turned to the beginning of the play. "Oh the possibilities..."

"What are you planning, Yorke?" Liberty asked with mock-dread.

"An Evil, Evil scheme... Mwahahaha!" JT answered, before turning back to the book.

_Mrs. Kwan, what have you done..._ Liberty thought, watching JT skim through the first act of a seemingly innocent play. Though in JT's mind, Liberty knew it was anything but.


	5. I Will Try

Wow! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm so into this now!

((JTLib=3))

JT felt like he could touch the sky after spending the afternoon with Liberty. She had loosened up once she got into the writing thing, and JT's jokes always made her laugh. She even cracked some jokes of her own, most of which made JT laugh. And they were well on their way with the project as well.

They had decided to do the scene where Olivia meets 'Cesario'. Liberty thought it said the most about the play, and JT just thought it was the funniest. The scene seemed easy enough to act out as it was, but they decided to change a few things anyway. JT for humor's sake, and Liberty for understanding's sake.

"Mrs. Kwan is going to regret ever pairing us..." Stated JT with a mischievous smirk.

"Or she could just start laughing with the rest of the class. You never know with Mrs. Kwan." Liberty said with a smile.

"Hey, what if we make Olivia some kind of superficial, fashion-obsessed chick who wears tons of make-up and skimpy clothes?" JT suggested.

"Even better if you play her!" Olivia joked, only to see a sinister smile grace JT's lips.

"Uh...oh...." Liberty began to back away, when suddenly, JT put both arms around her in a loving embrace. Both felt a shock to their system impossible to ignore, but passed it by as if it didn't happen, too afraid to mention it.

"Oh, my darling Cesario!" JT began, in a squeaky feminine voice. "It is I, your beloved Olivia! Now, now, you can stop playing hard-to-get! You know you want me! I mean, just LOOK at me! I'm perfect! And YOU'RE perfect too, so why don't we- Gasp! Are those... breasts?!"

Both tumbled to the floor with laughter, JT still holding on to Liberty. It was only when the bell rang that they got up to head for the next class together.

Of course, heads turned as they walked through the halls together. Though talking and laughing, neither of them noticed. JT still felt lighter than air as he exited the school, ignoring everyone, in his own little mind. He was staying over Toby's that night, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything that didn't involve the project or Liberty.

((JTLib=3))

Liberty smiled as she looked through the beginnings of her's and JT's project. Olivia was now officially played by JT, so it looked like Liberty was going to end up as Viola. They were casting Olivia as a complete ding-bat and she couldn't wait to see what else JT would cook up.

_This is going to be insane..._ she thought to herself as she looked through her clothes. It was Thursday night, the night before her big date with Devon. She figured she should at least pick out her clothes in advance so she's not scrambling to find the perfect outfit Friday night.

As she sifted through her not-so-neat closet, a pile of clothes fell in front of her that made her freeze. Her JT imitation outfit. From the day she had done that biography project on JT, showing the class some... very lovely photographs of their favorite comedian.

Picking up the colorful Hawaiian-styled button-down, she fingered the soft fabric and had a brainstorm. She picked up the pile and threw it on her bed, then began searching for scissors and her sowing machine.

_If this doesn't help me get over JT, I don't know what will..._ she thought, pulling out appropriate-colored thread.

((JTLib=3))

"What's wrong with you, JT? You seem zoned." Asked Toby. JT prayed that the loyal and friendly nerd would think he was asleep, but to no avail.

"JT, you snore, remember?" Toby remarked, jumping up beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. So you say." JT said, sitting up.

"So, what's up?" Toby asked.

JT sighed. "If I told you, you would... um.... say I told you so?" he finished meekly, before Toby burst out laughing.

"Let me guess, you forgot to study for your english test. No, wait, you ate the cafeteria lunch, didn't you? No, no, don't tell me. You've got a crush on Liberty?"

"Um... I think... all of the above..." JT said before hiding his head under his pillow. Toby stopped laughing immediately.

"So, wait, you LIKE Liberty?"

"Actually, the cafeteria spaghetti wasn't that bad." JT said, trying to change the subject.

"You're REALLY in to LIBERTY?!" Toby exclaimed.

"The english test was actually pretty easy, even without studying."

"Quit trying to change the subject. You... Like... LIBERTY?"

JT was silent for a long while before turning to look at Toby with a smile on his face. "Yeah, I... I think I do... I really think I do..."

Toby was silent for a long while, before smiling brightly at him. "Well, at least she likes you back."

"No she doesn't. Not anymore." JT punched the pillow with fury. "She's with this creep Devon who's a real jerk and... and I... I just don't know what I'm doing, ok?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Are you sure you're into her, and not just in competition?"

"Dead sure. I just can't believe I blew it!" JT replied, hitting the pillow again.

"Naw, man. Liberty's got a serious thing for you. We all see it. You can't snap out of one of those in a split second." Toby patted JT's shoulder and jumped off the top bunk. "Get some sleep, ok? You'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's her big date with Devon." He spat the name like it was poison. "I don't like that guy. Really. He's a creep, I'm not just sayin'."

"Go to sleep, JT." Toby commanded, before turning off the lights.

JT sighed and closed his eyes, dreaming of peacefully ripping Devon's head off, and presenting it to Liberty.

((JTLib=3))

Liberty was pleased with how well her outfit had turned out. It hadn't taken much work, and she liked it. Stepping back from her sowing machine, she took a look at what she had done.

The Hawaiian shirt she had worn was now a button-down tank top. It was cute, and the colors looked nice on Liberty. The baggy jeans she had worn that day were now a fashionable skirt. The yellow t-shirt she wore was now off both shoulders, and had rip-slits down the front. She would wear that over the tank top. She replaced the red baseball cap with a red poorboy cap. All in all, she knew she would be a knockout Friday night.

Hanging the outfit up in the closet, All Liberty could think about was how much Devon would love her outfit. Then, she couldn't help but wonder what JT would think. Would he like it? Would he fall for her like he did for Manny? She wished she could find out.

_No. I can't wear it to school tomorrow. Then it will get messed up in art, plus, Devon won't be surprised..._

It was tempting, though...


	6. Try To Stay Strong

Ugh... bored out of my mind.

((JTLib=3))

JT woke the next morning with vague memories of a very good dream. Something to do with Devon and a machete, he couldn't remember exactly, but it brought a smile to his face.

"Get up, JT. Time to get to school." Toby said, throwing him his nap-sack which contained everything from toothbrush to clothes. JT groaned and hopped off the top bunk, pulling off his shirt as he headed for the bathroom for his shower.

After a shower and brushing his teeth, JT dressed and made his way downstairs for his pop-tart breakfast. As he chewed the cold pop-tart, he thought about Liberty. God, how he'd wanted to kiss her the other day... That spark had zinged through him like an electric shock. He had wanted to pull her so much closer... And now he knew why...

((JTLib=3))

Liberty woke with a start. She couldn't remember exactly what she had dreamt, something about Devon... and... JT with a machete? Hm. She'd have to figure that out later.

She got her shower and brushed her teeth quickly, for some reason, she felt excited.

_Oh... that's right. My date._ She smiled happily, walking into her room and passing by her newly created outfit. Stopping as she reached the closet, she looked at it with a calculating eye.

_Maybe I SHOULD wear it... I mean, why not? I can spend art sketching, right?_ She took the outfit off the hanger and dressed. She left her hair down and put on the red poorboy cap. She thought she looked pretty good.

She grabbed her school-bag and walked out the door quickly, before her parents could ask about the sudden change.

((JTLib=3))

JT had headed out the door long before Toby or Ashley. He was boarding to school early to see if he could meet Liberty in the library before school started. They needed to work on the project anyway, and JT needed to spend as much time around her today, FRIDAY, DATE DAY, as possible.

Reaching the school steps, he caught sight of Spinner and Paige. They waved him over, and he complied, flipping his skateboard over his back.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said, wondering why Paige would EVER want to talk to him voluntarily.

"Oh nothing, caught sight of your girlfriend yet?" Paige said innocently.

"No, but do you guys know where Liberty is? We need to get to work on the project." JT asked, pretending not to notice what Paige had called Liberty.

"Sure. She's in the library. At least, I think it's her." she answered, a mischievous smile lighting up her face.

"O...K... thanks..." JT said, before leaving them at the steps, and heading up to the library.

When he opened the library door, he looked around, and when he spotted Liberty he couldn't breathe. She... was.... he couldn't say what, he could only stare. She was purely beautiful. That was it for JT. He admitted it right there. Just said to himself _I love her... I LOVE her..._

She turned her eyes to him and smiled. JT's heart thumped in his chest. He waved back, meekly. She waved him over and he complied, sitting in the chair in front of her.

"Hey, JT! What's up? You look... weird. What's the matter?" Liberty asked concerned.

"Uh... nothin'. Nice outfit." He could barely choke out the words.

"Thanks, like it? Made it last night, if you must know. See anything familiar?" She asked coyly.

JT looked closely. The jean-skirt was unsubstantial, they were all the rage this season. But the yellow cut-up tee and the Hawaiian print tank under it... they were ringing bells. Suddenly, a flash from the year before flitted through his mind. Liberty, standing before the class in a Hawaiian shirt and yellow tee. It clicked.

"It's your JT-Imitation get-up!" He exclaimed, eyes widening. "I'm impressed!"

"Yeah, well it doesn't take much." She said, laughing. JT mock-glared, then laughed as well.

"Lets go get the book." Liberty said, standing up to go grab the book they had been using the other day. When they got to the aisle, however, JT glared at the top-shelf book, still where it was.

"Ah... so we meet again, my worthy adversary...." JT hissed, glaring at the book.

"JT, stop!" Liberty giggled. "The books right there, JT, just grab the one we were using the other day!"

"Never! JT Yorke will never surrender! Especially not to a stupid bunch of papers stuck together all pretty. Never!" JT made an insane jump for the elusive book, and once again, fell flat on his butt. Liberty was hysterical by now, and JT couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You know, I really do like it down here. It's comfy. Here, come see." He said, grabbing her arm. Liberty gasped as he pulled her down and she landed in his lap. After a long silence, JT smiled.

"This is nice. Let's just do our work here for now." he said smiling.

"JT, I'd love to, but we still need a copy of the-" JT cut her off by pointing to the bottom shelf in front of her. There, in the exact same spot it had been before, was _The Complete Book of Shakespear's Comedies._ Reaching over, she picked it up and turned to the play.

"So, I was thinking we should do something with Viola, seeing as Olivia seems to be our only source of humor. I thought if we could do something to Viola's character, maybe that would-"

"My, my. Don't you two look cosy." came a voice from above them. JT looked up at the voice, and resisted the urge to glare.

Devon.

"Hey, Devon, we're just working on our proj-"

"I noticed." Devon cut JT off. He grabbed Liberty's arm and pulled her up. "Hey baby, I've been lookin' for you all morning. You look different today. Did you get your hair cut?"

"Um, no Devon. I didn't. I'll see you tonight, ok?" Liberty answered, smiling brightly.

"First, give me somethin' to remember you by..." Devon said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing her against the book case. Liberty's smile faded the tiniest bit, JT noticed, as Devon closed in for the kiss.

Again, JT wanted to be in Devon's shoes. He wished he was the one kissing Liberty, and not the creep she called her boyfriend.

((JTLib=3))

Again, the kiss was hard and rough. Devon's tongue forced its way into her mouth, and their teeth clicked together in a way Liberty didn't really like. It felt like Devon was trying to choke her with his tongue.

And yet again...

She felt nothing.

Liberty pulled away, and Devon gave her a questioning look.

"PDA isn't allowed and they have cameras all over the place. I'll see you tonight, ok?" Liberty said, smiling. Devon finally smiled, and turned to leave. As soon as he left, Liberty sank back down to the floor, barely containing her embarrassment.

"Hey, what's the matter? You just kissed your boyfriend for crying out loud! Shouldn't you be all giggly and smiley? What happened to the lovey-dovey-dopeyness of it all?" JT asked, a tinge of spite in his voice.

Liberty looked at JT. She looked straight into his eyes. She knew right then that she would always have a thing for him. Too bad he would never feel the same.

The bell rang, signaling everyone was to report to homeroom. Liberty stood, not taking the chance of looking at JT again, and walked away. She would get through this project somehow. And the date. Then she would do her best to get over JT, because the closer they got, the more it pained her heart to see him, knowing that he would never feel like she did.


	7. Try To Keep Calm

Alright, people! Sorry for the delay! Back to the story!

((JTLib=3))

JT was confused. Really, really confused.

Liberty had no smile, no giggle, no nothing going on after that kiss. She actually looked really... embarrassed. Even a little... sad. That's not the way a girl usually acts after just kissing her boyfriend.

The day had gone a little too quickly, and now JT was back in his own house, in his own room. He was sifting through the papers he had about the project. They had started a rough script, and JT was proud of the work they had done so far. He pictured what the scene would look like when they were done, and he chuckled to himself. It would be a riot.

Then, he started thinking about Liberty. How good it felt to hear her laugh, and how beautiful her eyes lit up when she smiled. How she carried herself, confident, but not conceited. The way she spoke, quickly and decisively. She was everything he was: strong-willed, confident, with a good sense of honor and morals. And with her intelligence, there was an adventure hidden in every twinkle in her eye.

Sure, all of this was well and good, but there was still one factor not taken into account:

Devon.

The guy was a real creep. JT was sure of it. He knew Devon had something up is sleeve. He just had to figure out what. But the thought of anything happening to Liberty...

JT stood, grabbing the project information he had, and ran straight for the door.

They _really_ needed to work on that project.

((JTLib=3))

"So, how you like your food, babe?" Devon asked Liberty for the third time that evening. _I'd like it a heck of a lot more if your hand wasn't on my thigh_. Liberty thought to herself, taking a bite of chicken and carefully avoiding Devon's eyes.

"It's good, thank you." She answered for the third time. She knew Devon wasn't really listening, but that didn't matter.

Devon continued to rub her thigh under the table, and Liberty was getting a little annoyed.

"Devon, could you please stop doing that?" she asked.

"What?" was her reply.

Liberty sighed. Taking another bite of her chicken, she turned to him and smiled. She would attempt to start a conversation with him. That's what dates were about, right? Getting to know one another?

"So... you like art?" She asked, thinking of his earlier compliment on her paintings.

"Uh, yeah. It's cool." Devon answered. They ate in silence for a while, until Liberty moved her leg out from under his hand, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, why'd you move?" He asked incredulously. He looked very confused. Liberty sighed.

"Devon, I had asked you to stop and you didn't. So I moved."

"Oh. Ok. This is about that little pipsqueak friend of yours, JT, right?" Devon dropped his fork. "You know, I can't believe I ever thought I would get anything from you, even after I met him. I mean, what the fuck?"

Liberty was shocked. "...Excuse me?"

"You know, the day I met you, you looked so damn easy. It was obvious you wanted me! What the hell, now all of a sudden you're an uptight bitch with no clue. Hell, I'll bet you're hot for that little Yorke loser."

Liberty was at a loss for words. Everything Devon was saying to her hit her straight in the face. Each word like a brick. _He...was using me... He was... going to use me for..._

((JTLib=3))

Liberty's father had greeted JT at the door, explained that his daughter was out, and asked JT would like to wait in the family-room for her. Now, JT sat in the lavishly-furnished room with his papers and looked around in awe. The room was huge, and one chair looked like it could buy JT's whole house. The colors were cool earthy tones, and the room seemed to greet JT with a comfortable, casual elegance.

_Wow..._ thought JT as he stared. _I can't believe Liberty ACTUALLY lives here..._

Looking around, he caught sight of a stack of papers. He picked it up and smiled. Liberty had typed out what they had so far, as well as detailed descriptions of the plot, the characters attitudes, the different costume ideas she had (accompanied with illustrations), and an entire list of things she thought they might need.

_Ok... maybe I do believe it..._ JT thought with a smile.

JT turned as he heard the door slam, only to see an enraged Liberty storming up the stairs straight toward him.

"Hey, Liberty! Just came by to-"

"Shut up." Liberty cut him off. "Lets just get this stupid project over with." She finished, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Hey, what happened?" JT asked, concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Liberty answered. She reached over and grabbed the packet. Flipping through the pages, she stopped in the middle, staring down at them. More specifically, staring at a large doodle she had drawn for Devon and herself. She took out the paper and ripped it in half, then flung it across the room. JT was speechless.

"Bad date?" JT finally asked. Liberty looked at him, nodded, and looked away, beginning to tear. JT couldn't help it. He put his arms around her and pulled her toward him. He let her cry on his shoulder, holding her close, stroking her hair.

"Tell me what happened." JT said, as the tears began to subside.

"He... he was only going with me because I looked easy." Liberty answered as she blinked back tears. "He was going to use me for sex then drop me."

JT's anger flared hearing these words, but he made himself calm down. He knew there was something wrong with that jerk. That jackass. He would remember to tell Spinner at a later time. Right now, he had to keep Liberty calm, and make sure she's alright. If he left to kick the shit out of the dipstick now, who would comfort Liberty?

He smiled, knowing what to do. He let go of Liberty and took off his baseball cap. Liberty looked up as he let go.

"Hey, babe..." JT began, fake-wiping his nose with his sleeve, "Am I sexy or am I sexy? you can say both, babe, 'cuz you know I am."

Liberty smiled.

"I mean, c'mon babe. You know you want a piece of The Devster." JT mocked, sniffing and running a hand through his hair.

Liberty laughed. There. JT's Famous Imitations were perfect for situations like this. He smiled as she laughed.

"I mean, EVERY chick wants a piece of The Devster. Cuz, c'mon, It's like, I'm damn hot, so, they like, all want me. I mean, just check me out, dude. I'm like a walking babe magnet, ain't I, babe?"

"Thanks, JT." Liberty said in between laughter. "That really helped. I mean it."

"Hey, don't mention it. The tear-streaked look wasn't working for you." JT answered, grinning.

"Ok, ok. Let's get to work. For real." Liberty said, smiling as she flipped through the packet in her lap. She got to where they left off the day before, and smiled. "Ok. Now, what should we do about Viola's attitude? I mean-"

"Answer one question for me, please." JT cut her off.

Liberty turned to him slowly, blinked as they made eye contact, and smiled.

"Sure, JT. What do you want to know?"

JT wasn't sure what would happen if he asked, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Why is it, that whenever you kissed him, you never acted like a girlfriend would? I was around when you guys were kissing outside the library, and I was around when you guys kissed IN the library. Both times there were no giggles, or dopey grins, or dreamy sighs. You just looked... really embarrassed. Or really sad. Or something like that. Why?

Liberty closed her eyes for a second, and JT took that second and treasured it. He painted himself a mental portrait of that face. She had barely worn any makeup, just lip-gloss, but she looked naturally pure and beautiful. Her eyelashes grazing her cheeks, tinged a little bit pink with embarrassment. She sighed.

"Because... because even when he kissed me, even when it was my first kiss, I... I didn't feel anything for Devon. I felt nothing. It felt purely physical, and to be honest, I didn't like kissing him. He was really rough and he wouldn't listen, but mostly... it was just... I didn't feel a thing, and I didn't know why..."


	8. Try To Be Brave

Yup-yup! Back to it!

((JTLib=3))

She could not believe that she was telling him all of this. Even though her head was screaming 'Shut your mouth before it gets you in any more trouble', Liberty's heart was desperate to make its story heard. JT was willing to listen, and she just prayed that he would never use this knowledge against her. It was all she could do, after all.

JT looked somewhat surprised. "You mean there was _Nothing_?! No feeling at all? Man, that guy does NOT no how to kiss."

"Great, so my first kiss was from an inept kisser. That's just wonderful. Now can we please get to work?" Liberty pressed, holding up the heavy packet she had created.

"Ok, ok, so what were you saying about Viola?" JT asked, taking the packet out of her hands and flipping through it.

"Maybe we could make Viola oblivious to Olivia's obvious come-ons. And you know that part where Olivia gives her the ring? We'll work with that so that Viola doesn't get it. We could make her a complete ding-bat in other words." Liberty said confidently.

"I like it!" JT exclaimed.

((JTLib=3))

After about an hour of work, Liberty asked if JT wanted anything to eat or drink. JT replied that soda would be fine if she had it, so Liberty went into the kitchen to get the drinks. Five seconds later, the telephone rang.

"JT, can you get that?" Liberty called from the kitchen. JT picked up the phone.

"Hello? Um... Van Zandt residence."

"Uh, can I speak to Liberty, please?" came a very familiar voice on the other end. JT's anger rose one layer below the surface.

Devon.

"Sorry, Devon." JT spat. "We're working on your project right now. And I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to you anyway."

"Hey. Hey! Who is this?!"

"Oh, it's just Liberty's little pipsqueak buddy, JT. If ya don't mind now, we have to get back to work. You understand, right?"

JT didn't wait to hear Devon's reply. He hung up the phone as soon as he finished that sentence.

Devon.

_He has some nerve calling after what he said. He should get shot. He should be hung from a tree, then shot. Sonova Bitch. What the hell is he thinking? What, does he think she's just gonna take him back without thinking twice?! He should be murdered._ As JT's temper simmered, Liberty came back in with the sodas.

"Who was it?" she asked.

".... Devon." JT answered. Liberty stiffened.

"Well... ok, JT. Thank you for answering the phone." She sat down with her soda, but before she could grab her packet, JT grabbed her arm.

"JT, what the-"

JT looked straight into her eyes, making sure she wouldn't look away. He had to get this out of the way. Before anything else, he had to be sure.

"Liberty... You're not... still into Devon, even after what he said, are you?"

"Of course not!" Liberty answered. "I don't think I was ever really in to Devon at all. I was just trying to get over y- someone else."

Searching her eyes, JT saw that this was nothing but the truth. He let her arm go and let her grab the packet. She smiled, shaking her head.

"C'mon, JT. I'm not stupid. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." JT answered, grinning. "Now, where were we? Ah yes..."

JT, much to Liberty's shock and amusement, wrapped his arms around her extended leg.

"Oh, my darling Cesario! I throw myself at your feet!"

"Don't throw things at my feet." Liberty countered. "They can't catch!" They both laughed so hard that Liberty ended up falling into JT's lap, and neither cared in the least.

"Oh, Cesario, my darling! We're perfect together! We'd be a hit at those parties daddy loves throwing so much!" JT said in a feminine voice.

"What's with everybody throwing things?! You must hold such hostility against each other! Your father throws whole parties? Wait, how can he throw them?" Liberty countered, enjoying playing the part.

"Throwing parties? It's simple!" JT said, making a flippant gesture.

"I mean, do you pick up the people one by one, or do you pick up the whole room? Either way, your daddy must be very strong." Liberty said in a ditzy voice. That was enough for JT. He burst out laughing.

"You're a good actress, Liberty. Really, that was great!" JT said, still laughing.

"Naw, I'm no Oscar-winner. I'm just good at being a ditz. It's just a matter of making fun of what I'm not." Liberty reasoned, looking up at JT.

The phone started ringing.

It was right about then that they both realized Liberty was in JT's lap, and JT had his arms around her waist. They looked at each other in pure bewilderment. Finally, JT snapped out of his daze.

"Well... I'm not gonna ask exactly how this happened... but...."

"Yeah." Liberty said, standing awkwardly. They both looked at each other, a little confused. Liberty looked at the phone, a little wary. Then she looked back at JT. His eyes pleaded with her to just cut the phone line. They were both frozen for a moment. JT pleading with the phone to use its secret telekinetic powers to hang up itself. Liberty pleading for this decision to just go away.

Finally, JT strode to the phone, picked it up, and hung up without saying a word. Then, he turned to Liberty with eyes that seemed to question everything. Liberty's eyes said it all: _I'm not strong enough yet. I can do this project, I can make fun of him, I can talk about it, but I can't talk to him... No. Not yet._

JT nodded in understanding.

"Now, what was I saying about Cesario?" JT said, trying to break the uneasy silence.

"Um, I don't remember. But that doesn't matter. Let's talk tomorrow. It's like nine 'o clock. I think it's a good idea if you head home."Liberty said, picking up the neat pile of papers she'd made for JT. Reluctantly, JT took them, and walked out the door and back home in silence.


	9. I Will Try, If Only For You

Wow. I didn't really like the last chapter. I'll make up for it in this one, I promise!

((JTLib=3))

Liberty woke the next morning with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt especially wary. She remembered last night, with the date, then JT, then the phone... and she began to feel terrified. She had no idea what she was going to do. This was DEVON! His only problem was his bad kisses, and the what he had said the night before! And she hadn't even given him a chance to explain himself!

_Wow... Yeah, I'm feelin' really smart now..._ She thought to herself. She was getting confused again.

Grabbing a pair of pants and a t-shirt, she dressed quickly. She needed to get to school. She needed to talk to Devon. Maybe he could explain his actions. Maybe he would apologize. Maybe there had been a misunderstanding.

Walking to school was hard that morning. She couldn't concentrate on where she was going. All she could think about was Devon. And JT.

JT...

Last night at been... so great. He understood, and he was there. He offered her comfort. She was so sweet, and really funny imitating Devon like that. And then.... the phone.... She couldn't help but wonder what their conversation had been like. Had JT been angry? Had he been relieved? Maybe... He did often think of her crush on him as a burden, she was sure...

Reaching the doors of Degrassi Junior High, she slowed. Liberty was sure she felt eyes on her. Turning around... she found two sets of them looking straight at her. JT, who was sitting with Toby and Kendra, was staring at her, concerned. And on the other end of the school yard...

Devon.

_Let's get this settled..._ She thought, as she made her way to the other end of the school yard.

((JTLib=3))

JT couldn't believe it. No way! She was NOT headed straight toward Devon!

"What!?" He accidentally exclaimed out loud. Toby and Kendra whipped their heads around to stare, but JT didn't notice.

"What's with him?" Kendra whispered to Toby.

"No idea." Toby answered.

JT didn't hear a word of this, of course. He was too busy watching Liberty cross the field toward the person he had just officially named 'Jerk of the Century'

((JTLib=3))

Devon stood against a wall, looking at her with regretful eyes. As Liberty reached him, he grabbed her arm, causing Liberty to gasp.

"Liberty, I am so sorry. You've got to believe me. My ex works at that restaurant, she probably put something in my drink to make me talk that way, please, just... just give me a chance. I'll be good to you, I promise!" he pleaded.

_There... Perfectly... somewhat logical explanation, right?_ Liberty thought to herself.

"Alright, Devon. One more chance." She said, smiling. He jumped up, and wrapped his arms around her. He was smiling like an idiot. Liberty felt relieved.

And then, she looked across the field...

JT did not look happy.

((JTLib=3))

_What the Hell?! She's taking him back?!?! No way!_ JT felt his anger twisting inside him like a tornado. No way was he going to let Liberty get hurt again. As he saw Devon close in to kiss her...

Those kisses...

He remembered exactly what she had said about those kisses...

That she never felt a thing from them...

And he saw it now as well. She was uncomfortable, fidgeting with her hands and clothes as they kissed. She looked so... nervous. More like uneasy. Neither of which you were supposed to feel during a kiss. You weren't even supposed to really be thinking...

JT imagined what kissing Liberty would be like. Just the image gave him a stomach flop. Her lips always looked so soft... and her eyes, fluttering shut... and then, just feeling his lips pressed against hers...

He got up and went into the school. This was going to be a long day...

((JTLib=3))

"Devon, stop." Liberty pulled away in the middle of the kiss.

_This isn't right...._ she thought, looking into his eyes.

"What?" He asked, looking at her bewildered.

"Devon, this isn't right. It's just not working..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't like you like that... not anymore..."

With that, she walked off toward school, and left Devon behind.

That day, she avoided everyone. JT, Devon, Everyone. When Mrs. Kwan asked about the projects, she let JT answer, much to everyone's surprise. Including JT's.

On her way home, she thought about Devon. She didn't really believe that lie he told about his ex. Nor did she believe that he would've tried to be good to her. Nor did she believe he was really even that in to her.

And then there was JT...

JT had been the entire reason she had started going out with Devon. She had just wanted to get over him. Now she realized this was impossible. His smile was too bright to get over, his jokes too funny, and his heart too... too much like her own. She felt connected to him now. She knew it was impossible to even try.

It would be hard, but she figured she could just be his friend. She could be there for him. It was the closest thing she had to any type of love interest, and she thought she could at least give it a shot.

She opened her door and stepped inside, thinking of the wonderful escape techniques she could use when JT started talking about girls. Putting her bookbag on the floor, she walked about halfway up the stairs before she spotted a figure sitting in the living room.

JT.

"You might wanna bring your bookbag up. That has everything for the project in it, right?"JT asked her, calm indifference the only thing expressed in his voice.

Liberty inwardly gulped. That didn't sound much like JT. His voice sounded weird... almost...

Broken...

Picking up her bookbag again, she walked up the stairs slowly.

"JT, are you ok?" Liberty asked him carefully.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How's Devon?" He answered, his voice full of spite.

_Oh... so that's it..._ Liberty smiled. _He's worried about me getting hurt again..._

"How should I know?" she answered, smiling as she reached the last step and looked at JT. His eyes widened and his face brightened.

"I didn't really think you were going to go back out with him. Nah, everyone else did. Not me. I said to myself, 'Nah. She's smarter than that.' See? I knew. I know you." JT stated. Liberty laughed.

"Sure, JT. Whatever you say..." she countered, dropping her bag and sitting next to him.

Smiling, JT picked up the large packet and began sifting through its contents... until...

"Liberty, do you regret anything about Devon? I mean, besides ever laying eyes on him?" JT asked, looking at her interested.

"Oh, just that my first kiss was from an inept loser. That there was really no feeling. I wonder if there's any hope for guys like that." Liberty said, sifting through JT's pile. "Like kissing lessons or something." She laughed. "Could you picture it? A bunch of hopeless guys surrounding some kind of kissing teacher?"

"THAT'S what you regret?" JT asked, bewildered.

"Well, the fact of the matter is that after all this, I've never even had a real kiss." she laughed. "I mean, Devon was-"

"JT Yorke, kissing professor, at your service." JT said in a suave voice. Liberty laughed.

"Lesson one: Arm placement." JT wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Liberty froze. _What the hell is he doing?!_

"Lesson two: Always look the other kisser in the eye." he gently pulled her face to look at him, and as she stared bewildered into his eyes, she felt entranced by the feelings they showed.

"JT...." she breathed, barely able to remember her own name.

"Lesson three:" Jt said, his own voice hoarse, "Forget about everything else."

And Liberty had no trouble following those directions, as JT swooped down and captured her lips with his.

There were Sparks. Major Sparks. Fireworks, even.

JT was soft, sweet, his lips moved slowly across her own. He moved his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He licked her lips slowly, and Liberty smiled and opened her mouth. JT was gentle there, too. A gentle exploration that made her body sizzle with feeling.

Oh yes. This was a kiss.

((JTLib=3))

JT couldn't believe what he was doing. He was kissing Liberty... It was amazing... he couldn't think... Her lips were just as sweet as he imagined, and she was a natural at kissing... All he wanted to do was keep kissing her...

But, unfortunately, oxygen prevailed.

They broke apart for need of air. JT looked at Liberty, and caught his breath. Her eyes were just fluttering open, and were full of something like... love....

_YES!!!_ His mental victory dance was interrupted as she spoke.

"JT... That was amazing... but if that was another joke..."

"Do you think, after that, I would ever joke about kissing you?" JT said, smiling. _She's so perfect..._ he couldn't help but think.

"Ok... Just making sure..." Liberty finished. "Now... do we have everything we need to present tomorrow?"

_That's Liberty..._ JT laughed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, do you think I would do all this without making sure we have everything we need? Don't answer that." Liberty laughed and pulled out their newly created script.

((JTLib=3))

The next day, their presentation went off without a hitch. It was obviously the class favorite. Even Mrs. Kwan laughed.

Sitting in the library, Liberty and Jt cheered over their 'A'. JT kissed her cheek and she laughed as she reminded him about PDA's.

"Oh, wait!" JT laughed as he stood. He walked down the familiar aisle and stopped. The top-shelf book was still there, and JT made another jump for it. And another. And another.

"C'mon! Just fall already!" JT said, jumping for it. Liberty walked behind him, grabbed his shoulder, and made him stop. He looked at her bewildered. She kicked the shelf. The book fell down neatly into her hands.

JT looked from the book, to Liberty, and back to the book. Then, he simply sat on the floor, and pulled her down into his lap. Liberty laughed.

"You know, that's all you had to do." She said, once she stopped laughing.

"Was it? Then I should've done it sooner." he said, before kissing her again, making sure she forgot all about PDA's.

((JTLib=3))

I would like to take this oppertunity to say something. I have noticed that in some categories on ff.net, such as gundam wing, or LOTR, the story searchers have a thing for character selection. I think Degrassi should have one. So I had an idea. If you think Degrassi should have a character selection search, email me at iceysmile291yahoo.com

I would also like to take this oppertunity to say that I am now accepting Degrassi Match requests, due to the fact that I have a very good story idea, but i dont know who to use in it. email me your character match idea, and why you think they make a good couple, and I will accept the first reasonable couple that goes with my story idea.

thank you for your time, and thanks for all the reviews!!! XOXO 2 U all!!


End file.
